A new kind of apocalypse
by LeonthevocaloidFan
Summary: Now, apocalypse just means the end as one knows it. That is just what happens to Leon one normal day on his way home. I don't know where this is going so I can't put much of a genre on it yet, sorry. (ps all of the characters are their teens)
1. Loosing his head

It was a normal day. Sun was shinning and I was on my way home, funny thing is, I thought it would all end on a dark raining day or at lest it

would be cool or brave. But no, my world had it's own little apocalypse on a sunny Friday afternoon.

As I said, on my way home someone called my name, "Leon, get over here! NOW!" I'm not the brightest cookie in the jar but this sounded

urgent. "Where is _here_?" All most instantly I'm pulled down into some bushes. Right in front of me is a girl, her hair was a strange shade of

blue, shoulder length and she smelled slightly like onions or leeks. "Erm... Do I know you ma'am?" She was astounding, breath taking, and to

be honest more then a few words could describe. "Your Leon? This is going to be harder then I thought..." She sighs loudly and I can't help but

frown, I might be a 'fixer upper' and weird but that was just not nice! I glare at her, forcing all emotion to vacate my expression, feeling no

words would be needed. "Look things are..." I cut her off, "Complicated? And I have something to do with the 'not good' kind of complications,

right?" She nods, looking almost shocked. Good, now I can go home and NOT feel like a moron. "Tell me, what do you think of me, Leon?" I

stop, just before getting up. I look at her and the rose bushes... MY GOD! She pulled me into a rose bush, for crying out loud, how am I still

alive? "Lets see, you talk like you know me, then pull me into a bush, then insult me. I think you might be mean, crazy and kinda cu...erm...

Creepy." I would not give her the satisfaction of being called cute, not right now. She just nods and quietly says, "Thats true, see you at school

tomorrow then." Then pats my head like, one pats a good puppy, and walks away.

I wake up, 9:30 A.M., "Damn I'm late..." Then role over and see a note, red envelope with pink hearts. My mom gives me a lecture on being on

time, and congratulates me on the cute girl that stopped by. "She looked concerned, Leon's got a little secret admirer!" Brushing off my family's

comments and teasing I remember bits of the nightmares that made it hard to stay asleep, nothing but death and violence, more so then

normal. I finally drag myself to the high school, the teachers are not going to like this. I'm in study hall by 10:30, only having 15 minutes left

till that ends and lunch starts, when a strange colored head of hair is sleeping on my desk, head on one side, feet on her own. Sighing heavily I

walk over, "Pardon me, can I..." She looks up as I remember why her hair stood out. Before I realize it, I'm half way down the hall, mumbling to

myself. "Damn crazy people! Coming to the same school and sleeping on my desk, why'd she sleep on _my _desk? What did I do to piss off the

gods...?" I run, literally, head first into another oddly hair colored kid, a dark blue. He's about five foot three... I think, dressed like he lives in a

Manga, and his hair is not far off either. He looks down at me (only being slightly taller)! And smiles. "Leon? It's been ages!" I give him a blank

look and coldly, maybe a bit to coldly, say, "Sorry, I'm not feeling well, spiky. And I don't know you or crazy, rose bush lady so spill the beans or

leave me be." Not waiting for his reply I continue my walk home.


	2. People in his home

I wake up early the next day, not sure why I did. "Mmmmm, my head..." Mumbling I walk towards the bathroom, as always. "If your head

hurts so bed, you should take some aspirin!" I stop, a short yellow haired girl, about 4 foot something, is standing in my room. "Erm..." I frown,

now fully awake and not happy at all. "What in the **HELL** are you doing in my bedroom, why are you in my house, and are you with that weird

blue haired girl and spiky headed kid?" She frowns, clearly upset that I'm upset and nods yes. "I... We are living with you for now, your family is

spending this time at a 5-star hotel that we are paying for..." I nod, not really understanding but in a hurry to get her out and get fully dressed.

"Okay, could you step out of the room for a moment?" She smiles, suddenly forgetting she was upset, and skipped out of the room. When she

was out of site, I pulled my slightly oversized pants and belt on, baggy for comfort and still above my back end. "Damn, why me?" I mumble to

myself and dig for a shirt. Pants, pants, cote, more pants, and oh look MORE pants! "What cha doin Leon?" I jump as the little girl peeks over

my shoulder. I turn and glare at her but she is unaffected, "Foods ready, good thing it's Saturday!" She bounces off again and stops in my door

way, "By the way, I'm Rin!" She smirks, clearly pleased, and walks out.

We eat lunch, all food I had make! "Okay, let's get the house rules set down. No men in the girls room and vice versus." They all nod and nibble

on the slightly burnt toast, note to self: get a new toaster. Rin raises her hand, "When's bed time?" I shrug, school is not to hard yet so I'll

make that later. "Wait..." No teen or kid I know wants a bed time. "How old are all of you?" The rose bush girl steps forward, "I'm Miku, and

oldest at 17 years old. Rin is the youngest at 13." I nod, so now I have a bunch of teens living with me, and all I wanted was to be left alone!

I sit alone, eat alone, work alone, I like being alone and thats all there was to it! "Now, let me get this straight, you can afford to put my family

up in a hotel, yet have to live with me? Why?" The three of them exchanged a quick glance and Miku mumbles, "You were not my first choice

either!" I freeze and look blankly at her. "Thats right, Leon, we picked to live in your house. You seamed like the best choice at the time..." Her

voice lowers as she goes on, "Looks like I was wrong." Just like that, if this was a manga the speech bubble would have stabbed me! There is

nothing I could say, hell I could not even think right let alone defend myself, luckily I did not have to. The blue haired guy did, "Now now. How

would you act if three people were in your house one day when you woke up? You'd kill them. Just be happy were alive and not on the street!"

We all look at him, Hina is nodding happily but Miku is just frowning. Before I think it through I sadly ask, "Why? Why defend me? After how I

treated you the other day, you defended me from someone you clearly know better..." I guess it came as a shock to the girls to, but he seamed

to recover fast. "I owe you that much. I'm not going to stay with some pervert or stay in a house with a girl I don't know." I could not help but

laugh, I'm just the scape goat, the best of the worst choices. Rin, who I did not even notice move, pats my back. "I know what that laugh

means, and no your not _that_ bad, but we can't stay with well payed or large families." I cough, pretending it was to clear my thought. "Okay

then, do you agree to the rule? After 9:00 P.M. till 7:30 A.M. no co-ed bedrooms." They all nod but I don't stay around to hear more insults, it

had been a long day already, an entier hour.


End file.
